A Gods Love
by AquaTrooper3
Summary: Sequel to Love Aches, if you haven't read that yet, I suggest you do Please R
1. Chapter 1

A Gods Love

**This is the sequel to Love Aches, I only own Gwen (OC) and Carmen (OC) Rick owns all but two of the other characters**

1. This Is Olympus

A creaking sound made us all gasp as we looked at the figures in the thrones, they were all moving slowly, sometimes jerking and the pale skin colour was flaking and I was horrified as to what might be behind that flaky skin of theirs.

I closed my eyes, and looked away.

I didn't have time to see what my friends decision was.

Suddenly there was a bright light-that I was sure would have vaporized me- and then there was mumbling, I steeled my nerves I was not prepared to see what I saw when I turned.

I opened my eyes, what I saw was not at all what I expected.

I saw thirteen beings they looked an awful lot like our parents, they were also about five meters tall sitting on different kind of chairs.

My dad as he was before, but colour had returned to his face, he was talking to what looked like Jasons, Thalias and Toms dad - Thalia told me what he looked like.

I thought, that can't be my dad he's dead, he died when some idiot blew up the structure of the Olympus company's building.

I was informed by some messenger that my dad was dead just as I came out of a shop with flowers in my hand, the flowers were her favourite.

This guy with brown hair that was cut in a buzz cut, he had a bronze bag with a red hat like those conductors do at the train stations, you know the ones that shout "All aboard". He also wore a british soldior uniform without any badges the shoulder things and the boots. He wore black formal shoes. His blue eyes were full of unhappiness like he caused the death of my parent.

I didn't want his colondenses when he tried to say sorry, what good would sorry have done, it had brought my father back, I would have loved it, but it wouldn't.

And now here I was looking at my dad talking to Thalias dad.

If I wasn't as stunned as I was now I would probably have interrupted their conversation.

A female being, who was taking to the girl who was about twelve years old-she was poking at the hearth-caught my eye.

She had wavy black hair that was caught in a ponytail, she had brown motherly eyes, she was wearing a white silken dress as she sat down on her marble throne next to Thalias dad.

She had a suprised look on her face, but it quickly turned into a glare, this woman didn't like me and I wanted to find out why.

She cleared her throat making herself heard.

'Gods, it appears we have an unexpected audience.' She said.

'Percy.' My dad said with his suprised expression.

'Oh no.' Thalias dad said. 'Thalia, Jason and Thomas.'

I saw Tom's face harden.

'Leo.' His dad said with a raised eyebrow.

'Nico.' Nicos dad said.

'Hades?' The rest of the Gods asked.

'Connor, Travis.' Hermes said.

I knew it was Hermes from greek mythology.

Oh-no, greek mythology, my dad was the greek god Poseidon.

'Katie.' Demeter cried.

'Annabeth?' Athena gasped looking atour intertwined hands.

'Gwen.' Apollo called.

'Fran?' Artemis asked.

Acheolis must have been absent from olympus or she was busy.

'My lady.' Fran replied bowing.

'Piper, Carmen.' Aphrodite spuealed, I needed to cover my ears.

'Mother.' They both moaned.

'So you are the Olympian gods?' I asked.

'Yes.' They all replied.

'And we are your children?' Annabeth asked.

'Yes, well Ares, Artemis, Dyonisus Heista and Hera don't have children present.' Athena said.

'And where is my mother?' Fran asked.

'She is in the Olympus streets somewhere.' Artemis replied.

Fran decided to head in that direction as quickly as possible.

Tom caught her and whispered something in her ear.

'One more question.' Leo spoke up, hand in Carmens. 'Where are we?' Cluless Leo.

'Why you are on Olympus.' Ares said.

'Mount Olympus.' Zeus corrected.

'And I sense you all have many questions and you would like to ask us all?' Apollo guessed.

'Yes.' Gwen replied before anyone else did.

'First question. Shouldn't you all be um...' Connor couldn't search for the right words.

'Dead?' Zeus asked. 'We move with western civilization.'

'Where is Mount Olympus, in America?' Travis asked.

'On the six-hundreth floor of the empire state building.' Athena replied.

'Why are all your thrones different?' Leo asked

'They represent who we are.' Hepheastus replied.

'Why is Hades as this council?' Jason asked.

'My son is here.' Hades replied.

'We have too many questions for you to answer, but we believe that the answers we want are from the following questions: why are we here? How did we get here? And what purpose do we have here?' I asked.

'Maybe, the parents of the children should walk with their child and answer as many questions as they can, but they must know all the important stuff untill you tell them things that are not related to all of us.

My dad shrank to regular size and came by me.

'What about me?' Fran asked.

'I shall answer as many questions as I can for you.' Artemis said as she shrank to size and went to stand next to Fran.

My dad steered me away from the the throne room and we took a walk through the Olympus market place, but it was now buzzing with activity.

'So dad.' I said.

It ferlt weird to say that.

'Yes Percy?'

'Do you know how I got to Olympus along with my friends, my guess is you were transported by the fates.'

'So Hades guards, Alecto, Tisiphone and Megaira?'

'Possibly transported by them,and yes that is what they are known by.'

'So what do I call Zeus and Hades since they are your brothers?' I asked.

'Lord would be prefered, but let's see how they go with uncle first, Zeus will not take it as lightly as Hades, Zeus is a bit...uptight.'

'Do you know why I'm here?'

'No, I'm sorry Percy, only Apollos prophecys can tell us, or the fates know and won't tell us.'

'And my purpose?'

'We will not know untill we know why you are here.'

You know when you're lost cause you have no answer, well I felt like that but ten times worse.

'Okay.' I sighed. 'So anything you want to tell me?' I asked.

'The sea is the best, no matter what your uncles or any of the other gods say.'

'Dad? I have two more questions, and they've both been bothering me more than anything else has been bothering me.'

He waited.

'You know everything about me before I knew about the gods, don't you, I mean I did everything a whatever I am did, didn't I?'

'Yes Percy somehow you do not have any memory of before this morning, and I don't know if you ever will, Apollo will definately try to see if you can be cured.

'Okay. So my second question, can you tell my why Hera dislikes me?'

'What?' He asked.

'Hera dislikes me.' I said.

'When was this?' He asked.

Did he just forget I didn't remember much or didn't know anything about the gods a few seconds ago.

'Um, dad. Don't know, remember.'

'Oh, yeah.'

'Make sure you don't get into any arguments with your cousins, especially about what arguments your uncles and I get into.'

'Okay, it will probably turn into a full fledged war.' I said.

'Probably.' My dad chuckled.

Suddenly he looked serious again.

'I have to go speak with Hera, why don't you have a walk around the market.' He suggested.

'Hey dad, can I control water?' I suppose so, but don't try anything untill I come back.' He said. 'Someones waiting he said with a smile, before he turned back.

I looke back and saw Annabeth standing a few meters in front of me.

I smiled and she returned the smile.

I walked towards her, but she couldn't help herself and she ran towards me.

We both hugged until we heard someone clear their throat.

It was Ares, he was with Aphrodite.

'Ares, don't seperate them, they're in love.' Aphrodite said.

'No its fine.' I said. 'Ares, you want to speak with me?' I guessed.

He looked suprised.

'Aphrodite, why don't you take Annabeth to see Heista?' I suggested.

Aphrodite nodded and walked away.

'So Ares what do ypu want to say to me?' I asked once Aphrodite and Annabeth were out of sight.

'Just cause you don't remember what you did to me, don't expect me to take revenge. Once you remember I will take my revenge on you quickly.'

Lovely chat, I thought.

'Look, Lord Ares I'm sorry to as whatever I did to you.' I said.

'I don't like sissys Jackson, I will not accept your apology, as taking you down in a fight will be so much more fun.' He continued.

He stormed off in the direction Annabeth and Aphrodite headed.

I waited till he was out of sight before a centaur, a white stallions body, then a man with a black whispy beard came up to me.

'Percy.' He said.

How is it he knew my name, did everyone know something about me.

'I don't know how, as I said to you before you left on your first quest you cannot lose this pen, maybe it felt like coming back to me, any way here.' The centaur continued.

He gave me a bronze ballpoint pen.

'Um...how do you know who I am?' I asked.

'You mean you don't know who I am?' He asked.

'No.' I replied.

'Well, I'd better not give you too much information. I'm Chiron trainer of Heroes, and yes the same one in those stories.' He said.

'Well, I'd like to stay, but I've got to go see my dad.' I said and sprinted towards the throne room where I first met the gods.

My Dad and Annabeths Mum were both standing up arguing with Hera, who also stood up.

I looked at Zeus for help.

He had his head rested on his hand which was propped up, by his elbow on the arm of his chair.

He just shrugged.

Posiedon and Athena had stopped talkingn and the both sat down.

Zeus was about to get up, but Hera shouted back at them, so he returned to his original stance, well position.

My Dad and Athena, both got back up again and started arguing with Hera again.

'So this is what I missed?' I asked to all my friends.

'Yes.' Nico said. 'Dad was thinking about flashing out, but this argument started, so he thought, why not stay a while?'

'I can't believe my mum is siding with your dad?' Annabeth said.

'Dads gonna have a meltdown.' Jason and Tom both said.

I looked at Thalia.

'They're like twins.' She said. 'Its a nightmare.'

'Hey guys what's happening?' Fran said coming to Join us.

I just pointed to the three gods who were arguing.

'What's it about?' Katie asked.

The Stolls both shrugged.

'I'm glad mum isn't in it.' Carmen said.

'Its obviously about Percy.' Piper said.

'And Annabeth.' Leo continued.

'But why?' Hades asked sitting on his stool, he was eavesdropping on our conversation.

Great a god had to join in.

'Does this normally happen?' Tom asked.

'What the arguments?' So I'm told.

'Posiedon and Athena siding with eachother?

Never.'

'Well that's just great.' Annabeth said.

'Well this is Olympus.' Hades said.

**How do you like it, Please leave a review.**

**Also in your review can you say if you want the rest of the story in Percy's Point Of View, or do you want it to be someone elses, if so who.**

**First person who reviews POV will get them next chapter.**

**If no-one reviews about the POV, by Monday, it will stay as Percys.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Gods Love

**FranAdams: thankyou for reviewing**

2. Two years back

So Athena and Poseidon siding was rare, and we were all listening to the argument.

All the other Gods were trying to keep themselves entertained.

Zeus was polishing his bolts.

Ares was twisting his knife in his hands, he was listing to the argument hoping for a war.

Apollo was playing chess with Hermes.

Dyonisus was drinking diet coke, he was close to falling asleep.

Hephesatus was making something.

Aphrodite was looking at all our couples and she looked happy, and I could see plans in her eyes.

Artemis was counting and recounting her arrows.

Demeter was eyeing her daughter with the son of the god of messengers.

Hades was in with our conversation.

'I've asked you before Hera, and I will ask you again why do you take a disliking to my son?' Poseidon roared.

'Look he just took sides with Annabeth.' Hera said.

'What did she do wrong?' Athena asked.

'She disrespected me.' Hera replied.

'How?' Poseidon asked.

'She said that all I cared about was my "precious" family.'

'And my son agreed with her?' Poseidon asked.

'Yes.'

'So becuase you care about your family you dislike them?' Athena asked.

'No.' Hera replied.

'So Hera once again why do you dislike my son?'

After a few more minutes of the same arguing all fourteen of us Demigods got bored so we all sat down and decided to talk, I talked to Annabeth.

'So seems our parents might get along.' I said.

'Maybe.' She replied.

'This argument needs to end, but I know its not good to interrupt gods.' I said.

'Stop it.' I heard Aphrodite yell.

'Loo...' Zeus started.

'I think...' Aphrodite interuppted. 'Zeus you go first.

Zeus stood.

'Look at our children, they are in love, so I don't know why you are arguing about something they don't even know.' Zeus said.

'And to argue about something they may never know.' Hades added in.

'Hades why are you still here?' Poseidon asked.

'Well I couldn't leave in the middle of a conflict.' Hades replied.

'So we should stop arguing because our children are in Love?' Athena asked.

'No.' Zeus replied.

'We should stop arguing, because our children don't know about it.' Poseidon said.

'Gee, Athena, I thought you were supposed to be smart.' Apollo said.

'Well the conversation wasn't clear.' Athena replied.

'Maybe I should look in those ears of yours Athena seeing if anythings wedged in there.' My dad replied.

'No thankyou uncle I'm fine.' Athena replied.

'Okay you calling me uncle infront of our children may be a little disturbing for them.' Poseidon countered.

'Well done you've just implied that I call you uncle when they're not around, that's just as bad.' Athena said.

'I didn't say that, you did.' My dad said.

'Another Poseidon and Athena argument.' I whispered to Annabeth.

She just nodded.

The argument went on for a futher six minutes, the gods were going back to what they did when there was this other argument that involved hera, except artemis was thinking as was Hera.

I had enough with the arguing, I got up and made my way towards my dad.

Zeus stopped polishing his bolts and looked at me awestruck.

All the other gods-ecxept the two who were arguing and thinking-looked at me in the same expression as Zeus.

I reached my dad and touched his leg.

What I saw was things I swear I had never done.

I saw myself attacking a beast, it looked like the Minotaur.

I saw the guy who said he was Chiron, but he was a white horse.

I saw Dyonisus drinking a can of coke playing a card game with two invisible people.

I saw Luke (who I hated) he gave me flying shoes.

I saw a bus on fire as I ran into darkness.

I saw myself slashing Medusa's head off.

I saw myself jumping into a river.

I saw Ares buying us bugers.

I saw Annabeth and I riding the tunnel of love, if I could I would of blushed.

I saw I was in a casino and I was stuck.

I saw I saved Annabeth from a monster.

I went into a dark place.

I saw Hades on a throne of bones.

I delivered Zeus a bolt.

Luke betrayed me.

Chiron packed up cos he left.

Annabeth an I sneaked off and went on a boat.

We escaped from Luke.

We were on a ship that blew up.

We arrived on Circes island.

I got turned to a ginuea pig.

When I was human again we escaped the island.

I saved Annabeth from the singing mermaids.

I went into A cyclops lair.

The cyclops attacks nobody (which was Annabeth)

We escape from the cyclops

Clarisse takes the fleece to half blood hill.

Chiron comes back

Annabeth and I won the chariot race.

Annabeth kissed me on the cheek.

Thalia turns into a human (she was a tree).

I fell backwards.

I just stared into space.

'Percy.' Annabeth cried.

My dad looked at me, he shrinked to human size and knelt next to me.

Annabeth ran towards me and held me in a hug.

'Percy?' My dad asked.

'Huh?' Was my response.

'What happened?' He asked.

'I saw stuff I've never done.' I replied.

'How do you feel about me?' Annabeth asked concerned.

'I don't want you to let go.' I told her.

She still hugged me, but this time I returned it.

Athena touched Annabeth and Annabeth looked shocked.

'What did you see?' I asked her.

'The same as you, but from my point of view.' She said.

How she knew what I saw I don't know.

'How do you know what I saw?' I asked her.

'Because she went on those quests with you Perseus.' Athena replied.

'Mum.' Annabeth moaned.

'What? I called him by his name, that's better than calling him a sea spawn.' Athena said.

I agreed with her.

Unfortunately my dad got worked up about it, fortunately he was still the size of a regular man.

'Sea spawn?' He asked.

'Dad she didn't call me a sea spawn.' I told him.

'But she implied she would.' He countered.

'You don't even the meaning of the word implied.' Athena said.

'Do too.' My dad argued.

'Okay what does it mean?' Athena asked.

'My mind has insufficient knowledge to tell you.'

'You don't even know what insufficient means.' Athena also said.

'Possibly not, but you do and that's all that matters.'

'Would you like me to tell you?' Athena asked.

I bet she already knew the answer I had a rough guess.

'No.' My dad replied in a flat tone.

So no argument, just a conversation.

I looked to Hades, he knew the question I was asking because he shook his head.

'So I have been given the last two years of my life back, but I remember everything about when I was not...whatever I am now.' I said.

'Well we didn't know about the last part, but yes.' Athena confirmed.

'Let's see what we can do about that. Eh?' Apollo asked starting to get up rubbing his hands together.

Two vines pulled his hands back, and he was put back in his seat.

'Dyonisus.' Apollo moaned.

Dyonisus was asleep, he let out a low snore.

Demeter had done it, but Apollo didn't know who else he could accuse.

Obviously he doesn't know who the goddess of agriculture is.

His daughter knew quicker than he did, but she decided not to say anything.

'Back to this matter.' Zeus guestured towards us, as if we something wrong.

My dad and Annabeths mum, grew to their original size, before they sat back in their thrones.

'Yes.' Hera nodded.

'So Apollo do you know why they're here?' Artemis asked her brother.

'I'm sorry, no, but I knew fourteen children will be brought to us and their fate would be in our hands.' Apollo said.

'So we decide what to do with them?' Hades asked.

'Still here?' Demeter asked.

'I will not leave my son.' Hades shot back.

'Demeter.' Apollo yelled.

It made me, all the other demigods and a few gods jump.

He had finally figured it out.

'So we get to decide what to do with them.' Hera said.

'I say some should be left alone, they have done nothing right or proved themselves heroes yet.' Artemis said. 'I say all the heroes should be rewarded.' She completed.

'All in favour of the Heroes being rewarded?' Zeus asked.

The majority of hands went up.

Athena, Apollo and Hera kept their hands down.

'So these demigods must be rewarded.' Zeus confirmed.

**How do you like it, Please leave a review.**

**If you don't add someone ecxept Percy's POV, I will do his through the whole story in his.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Gods Love

**FranAdams: Thankyou for reviewing, and when will you post a new chapter of TKAK?**

3. The first three tasks

FRAN'S POV

'Wait!' I cried out. 'Why don't we get rewards?'

'You haven't proven yourself to be a hero.' Hera replied.

'And how do we prove to be heroes?' Tom asked, holding my hand.

'You must complete a quest.' Zeus said.

'But only two people here have completed quests.' Katie explained.

'Only two people will be rewarded then.' Zeus agreed.

'Wait. I wasn't saying that only two people should be rewarded.' Katie said.

'What were you saying then?' Artemis asked.

'I was saying that you should give us a quest and if we complete it we will also be rewarded.' Katie replied.

'That's not how this works.' Athena said.

'Mum.' Annabeth moaned.

'She's right, these two have completed two tasks.' Poseidon said.

'But if these fourteen demigods complete fourteen tasks each.' An unfamiliar invisible creature said.

A flash appeared in the throne room, it was so bright it could make the gods blind.

I looked at three ladys standing facing Zeus.

'Who are you?' Zeus asked.

'We are the fates.' One of them said.

'So these tasks. What are they?' Athena asked.

'Well these tasks are tasks to test everything these demigods have, the demigods last task will be shown as what they fear the most.' A second fate said.

Oh no, I thought.

'And once they have completed each task they will stay there untill everyone has completed the task, or if the ones who fail are the last ones. Also if only one person completes up to the thirteenth quest then no-one will get the prize at the end.' The third fate said.

'You will all be sent to your first task.' The first fate said and the fates vanished.

I blinked and was standing in a see through box, but the box had black edges, that's how I knew I was in a box.

I saw Tom in a box near to me, I saw everyone else in boxes.

Tom made it start to rain.

A strike of lightning arched through him and hit the box, but it only moved the box onto a diffent side.

Tom stopped it raining.

I saw a door with my name on it was twenty metres from me, how was I supposed to get to it if I was stuck in this box.

Annabeth shouler barged her box and made it roll.

Nico shadow traveled to the door, he was still in the box. He looked confused.

Tom kept sending bolts at the box, which made it move forward.

I realised I was the only one that hadn't moved.

I made the moon appear, it would turn the tides my way into my will.

'Towards the door.' I said.

The box glided across the floor.

Once I got to the door. I saw a panel with letters on a question appeared on it.

"Do you love Tom?"

I wanted to say no, but this was a box, right who else would find out.?

I put in Yes, I love Tom Wild!

The door opened and I walked through.

I appeared in the throne room with everone else.

'So you're back.' Dyonisus said playing chess against Apollo.

'And just to let you know we all know your answers to the questions, the questions were asked by us.' Zeus said.

'Second task.' A voice said and I was standing on a ledge that was three metres by three metres.

I looked over the edge on my hands and knees and saw lava flowing below.

I saw all my friends on a ledge the same height as me.

I saw Leo jump off from the ledge.

'Leo!' Carmen cried.

I looked over the edge and saw Leo waving swimming in the lava, a huge grin on his face.

Jason jumped off and dived towards the lava.

He stopped, just before he hit the boiling substance. He flew back up slowly.

'Show off .' Piper said.

I didn't have a clue what to do.

I saw where the exit was on the opposite side of the chasm which had lava below.

I took an arrow and some rope.

I put the arrow in the ground on this side.

I took another arrow out and shot on the other side.

So I had a tightrope infront of me, all I had to do was walk it and not fall into the lava.

I jumped off the ledge, I wasn't going to walk the tightrope.

Before I fell-probably to my death-I grabbed the rope and used my hands to cross.

At the moment I didn't think about any of my friends, ecxept Tom.

He's the reason I kept going.

I almost slipped halfway, but I stayed on.

Just as I was about to reach the ledge on the other side the arrow came out of the ledge and it along with the rope fell and they were hanging on the other side.

Me? I was hanging onto the ledge holding on for dear life.

I managed to haul myself up.

Another question appeared.

"How long have you loved the answer to your last question?"

I wanted to put forever, but it wouldn't be true.

Since I first saw him, for eight years I've loved him, that was my answer.

So then I was back in the throne room.

'Maybe, you should have one more test, before we leave it for today.' Aphrodite said.

'Chiron?' Percy questioned.

'I'm watching you heroes, there isn't anything you cannot complete.' A white stallion body and a upper half man said. He was a centuar.

The third task was just immpossible.

There were seven paths and I was with Tom we were all with the person we loved.

All the paths were different colours, one for each colour of the rainbow, ours was yellow.

But I saw a time above our door, the door was open and would close when the time ran out.

You might think that walking a path in two minutes is easy.

Well you're dead wrong, because this path was quite long and it had many obstacles, examples include, swinging axes a brick wall and mud puddles.

To make this challange harder we were tied by the ankle.

So isn't so easy now eh?

Me and tom wasted no time in running, we were lucky neither of us fell over.

The axes were a nightmare.

We ducked waited, dodged and tried to stop, but this task was immpossible.

Every axe we came to was different, it was either doing something different or it looked different.

The mud puddles were had, you had to jump over them, which was hard when someones tied to your ankle.

The brick wall was the hardest thing to do.

A brick wall with no grips, going, up by yourself is impossible, to do it with someone else is just the most stupid thing to think of to put in a task.

We made it over easier that I thought we would, I dint thing we were going to get on top of it.

We had ten seconds, fifty metres.

I ran like I never had before.

Tom got in ducking down, at the last moment I slid on my back and just made it in.

I found an inch of my hair had now been cut off.

'So you have all completed the first three quest, just remember they're going to get harder.

We all went to our rooms and I was with Tom.

Stupid godess of love, I thought.

I fell asleep immediately out of pure exhaustion.

**How do you like it, Please leave a review.**

**Who's POV shopuld it be in.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Gods Love

4. Quest Four

**NICO's POV**

"These quests were going to get harder." That's what aphrodite said.

Harder how in the world are they supposed to get harder.

Thalia and I barely made it out in time.

I saw the door twenty centimetres away from my face when I slid through.

I couldn't have been any closer to death if I wanted. (I didn't want to be closer.)

I came into my room with Thalia. I was cradle carrying her. She would kill me if she was awake.

I put her down on the blue bed.

I couldn't do tomorrow's quests if they were harder than today's.

I was tired so I fell asleep once I fell on my bed

'NICO WAKE UP!' A voice yelled at me.

I opened my eyes and saw Thalia glaring at me.

'Morning beau...'

'Nico get up we're waiting.' Thalia said and walked out the door.

Did she not want me to call her beautiful?

I got dressed quickly and want outside the room. It was dark, still the night.

'What time did we fall asleep?' I asked.

'About four according to wise girl, I didn't pay attention.' Percy said.

'The famous Percy Jackson not paying attention?' Katie asked sarcastically.

'Funny.' Percy retorted.

'So what are we doing out at this time, whatever time it is?' I asked.

'We were planning to watch the stars.' Fran replied.

'What?' Connor exclaimed. 'I thought we were going to prank the gods.'

'And how do you plan on doing that Connor?' Gwen asked.

'Yeah, do you even know how to pull a prank on a God? You need to be super equipped and hmmm... Stupid.' Travis explained.

'Are you super equipped Connor?' Tom asked.

'No.' Connor said.

I realized Thalia was lying on her back looking up at the stars.

I lied next to her holding her hand.

'They're beautiful aren't they?' She asked me.

I felt like it was just us two lying on the marble floor.

'They are pretty.' I said.

We lied silently watching the stars move across the sky.

Olympus was definitely the best place to be when watching the stars.

I saw the stars were slowly disappearing, the day was coming.

'Days coming.' I whispered to Thalia.

'Hmmm.' She said snuggling into me.

'Wish I could stay like this forever.' She said.

'Me too.' I replied.

'But you have really important quests to complete.' Artemis said looking at us.

We all sat up.

'How long have you been here?' Piper asked.

'Just a few minutes, my brother told me to do his job, so I slapped him and he went to do it in the end.'

She looked at the moon disappearing.

'So you should come with me.' She said taking us to the throne room.

My dad was still here, but he brought Persephone, they looked happy, I'm happy she is my step mum.

Poseidon and Athena were arguing.

Back to normal, I rolled my eyes.

Percy and Annabeth walked up to their parents to tell them to stop.

'Okay, demigods and fellow gods.' Zeus said finding silence a few seconds later.

'Thankyou, now Aphrodite has planned the next quest along with Hepheastus, Hermes and Athena. Its a labyrinth, but its different to Daedalus one, filled with traps and loads of dead ends.'

'Thankyou Zeus.' Athena said.

Hepheastus stood up.

'Now the little things about the labyrinth. If you meet someone who isn't the person you will love, the closest person to their love will be sent back to the start.'

'If Connor starts at one end, Gwen will start at the other. The traps will have to be dodged or dismantled before you can proceed.' Hermes continued.

'The labyrinth is in a box shape, so it is hard to find anyone else, but if you do one or both of you will be sent to the start. You will have to choose out of three paths at the start.' Athena explained.

'And you will only fail if you deny to find the one you love, now think about how they would feel if you stopped looking or gave up, you'd both be sent back here.' Aphrodite explained.

And with that everyone disappeared, I was on a cobble stone surface with a one metre gap between each concrete damp wall. I could hear water trickling down one of the pathways, the pathway was dark at the end and the last one had a corner not three metres away from the start.

Annabeth, Leo, Connor and Travis would be good at this, it was their parents who designed it. What would I be able to do?

There wasn't a cover or a roof over the labyrinth, but I doubted Jason could fly, he probably had a roof over where he was, or there was a force of gravity keeping him down.

The cobble stone floor that I mentioned earlier I hoped it was. One of those traps, I can't run on them, so I guess I was walking.

I took the first path, it looked like it was the way that didn't lead to Thalia, and Annabeth always told us to take the path that you were unsure of.

Which meant this was the way to Thalia.

I walked tracing my hand along the wall, it got damper until it felt soft.

I punched it as hard as I could when it felt spongy almost.

I punched it hoping to break through.

No-one told me it was as hard as rock, because I almost felt my hand break. I did yell in agony a bit.

This wasn't mentioned in the do not punch part of the labyrinth book.

'We should have been given a first aid kit.'

And in front of me five seconds later was a first aid kit.

I opened it and found everything I needed for my hand.

I put the cotton balls in-between my fingers, I then put the bandage around my hand.

I then made a sling and put my arm through that, resting my hand.

Great not two minutes and I could have broken my hand.

The first aid kit disappeared.

I got up and kept walking, thinking about how Thalia was doing.

I found the source of the trickling water. It was a pipe. There was a canoe which I had to ride to get to the other side.

This is killing me, you can't canoe with one hand.

I got in the canoe anyway and barely managed to get to the end.

'Section one complete.' I heard a voice say.

I knew that voice any where. It was Leo, now on this cobble stone floor, I ran, I was lucky not to fall over.

Once Leo's voice disappeared, I slowed down to a walk.

I walked in darkness before I came to a cross work when there were four different ways to go, I didn't hesitate I took the way left and continued.

I was getting unsure which way I was going.

I was about to turn back, when I heard Thalia's voice.

'Stupid mud and swampy sticky ewey stuff.' She muttered.

She was on the other side of the wall.

'Thalia?' I asked.

'Nico?' She asked, obviously delighted to hear me.

'Hey.' I said. 'I miss you.' I said.

She sighed. I bet she rolled her eyes.

'Where are you?' She asked. 'I can't see you.'

That's Thalia, no "I miss you too", that's what I love about her always asking where I was instead.

'I'm on the other side of the wall.' I replied.

'Oh.' She said, unhappiness washing over her.

'I've broken my hand.' I said, just to inform her.

'Stupid.' She replied. 'How'd you do that?' She asked.

'I felt a wall, it felt spongy so I punched it.' I said.

'You obviously didn't read the do not punch part in the labyrinth book.'

'There's a labyrinth book?' I asked.

'Should be in your back pocket.' She replied.

I searched my back pocket and there it was.

'Didn't look for it.' I admitted.

She laughed.

'Nico, I miss you too.' She said after a few moments of silence.

'I will find you Thalia, I will do anything with one hand to find you.' I said.

'Love you.' She said.

I didn't know what to say. The obvious thing to say would reply back with the same phrase.

I didn't know what to say, because that is the first time she said it.

'I love you too Thals.' I said.

I kept walking and the kind of tunnel opened out into a room of grass.

I thought, this must be the middle.

The room showed Thalia, a lot of pictures with her, she was fighting off monsters, then I saw her turn into a pine tree. I loved her and she never told me about that incident.

I saw many other pictures, most of them were Percy and Annabeth, either fighting or looking as if they were going to rip each others throats out.

I chuckled.

I moved onto the last picture, but it was a mirror, but I didn't see myself in it. I saw Thalia, she was walking through murky water, she. Came out and was soaked, she mumbled something unillegiable. She kept walking for a few minutes and she found her self in a room, bigger than the one I was in and it was covered with green grass and a few logs.

My kind of place.

I ran through the corridor, not checking if I should go through that one. And ran along the cobble stone floor.

I was lucky not to fall over.

I dodged dome of the traps, I slid under some axes, hurting my back, I ran past arrows, I got one that clipped my t-shirt, it stuck in my t-shirt, but not me which is a one in a billion chance.

I jumped over an abyss that was four feet wide. I came to a chasm that had a small ledge going around the whole way, it was ten foot (at least) in length, so that crosses out jumping. I was guessing I'd have to go around slowly.

I put my foot on the ledge to check my balance, it would definitely hold my weight. I moved around slowly.

I didn't look down.

I thought of Thalia the whole way around. She kept me going.

Once I got to the other side I heard Jason's voice.

He was talking about food. I had to run, just in case he could fly over the chasm.

I ran as fast as I could, the path split in two, I took to the right, instead of going straight up.

I kept walking once Jason's voice got fainter.

I could feel the wall, it was getting sandy. I saw the chamber, Thalia got to, was I too late?

I saw two people in the chamber.

One had red hair so I guess it was Fran.

The second one gave Fran a hug and then they disappeared.

I saw Thalia coming through.

I walked in the same time she did, but Annabeth and Percy also came out.

This wasn't in the book.

All four of us ran. I ran towards Thalia and Percy ran to Annabeth and vice versa.

I jumped despite my broken hand and I reached for Thalia.

I grabbed on to her and then I saw he disappear. I reappeared, back in the throne room, but I couldn't see Thalia.

Two hands covered my eyes.

'Guess who.' Thalia whispered in my ear.

She gave me a peck on the neck.

'Thalia.' I said turning around sighing relief.

I gave her a hug.

'I missed you.' She said.

'I missed you too.' She replied. 'You're an idiot punching the wall.' She said.

'Yes, I know, but in my defence I didn't know I had a book.' I said.

She gave me another hug careful not to hurt my arm.

'Apollo?' Thalia called.

He came over.

'The idiot punched a wall.' She said.

Within a few minutes after Apollo healed my hand, it felt better.

'I feel like I can punch through anything.' I said.

It was the wrong thing to say.

'Please don't try?' Thalia pleaded.

Once everyone came back that was the fourth quest complete.

'I need something to eat.' I said.

My stomach rumbled.

'And it seems my stomach agrees with me.' I continued.

**How do you like it, Please leave a review.**

**Who's POV should the next chapter be.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Gods Love

**If anyone is reading both my stories. I have decide to complete this one, before continuing with FHB**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and two characters.**

5. Quest 5, 6, 7 & 8

**Annabeth's POV**

So now we have completed four tasks, and that leaves ten left, ugh I would rather fight monsters, last quest was so hard.

Yes I am a daughter of Athena, but I can't navigate my way that easy.

As I went to grab some food, I thought about the next quests, what the fates could possibly have in store for us next.

Zeus jolted me out of my trance before I came up with any possibilities.

'So, demigods, you will complete another quest, which will be chosen by the fates in five minutes.' He said.

I was not looking foward to this.

Once we had all finished eating we were transported to our next quest.

Okay so I was in another transparent box, but it had a door with a padlock, the padlock had a seven digit code it needed untill it was set free.

That meant loads of combinations.

After a few minutes of trying gas started to enter through the vents at the top of the box. I started coughing, as the white gas continued to consume us.

I kept turning the padlock, holding my breath every now and then, because of the gas that could be harmful.

I found that I had cracked the code, the door opened and the gas billowed out, I waited untill the box was clear again.

I looked out the box and found I was standing on a chess board, a life size chess board.

I was standing on the board with the girls, we were each assigned a piece.

I was a rook, a powerful piece in my opinion.

The other pieces were made of stone.

Our colour was black.

I looked at Piper who was third closest peice-but the most powerful- to me.

She was the queen.

I had a bad feeling about this.

Piper looked at me with a scared expression, it looked like she was going to cry, I knew I was about to aswell.

How were seven girls supposed to win a chess game against sixteen pieces of white stone.

I saw Fran jumping up and down in the opposites knights place.

Carmen was the bishop on my side.

Katie was a pawn infront of me.

Thalia was the knight next to me, she held my hand, even she was scared.

The great, one and only Thalia Grace was scared.

And last Gwen was a Pawn on the opposite end of the board.

We all looked at Fran with scared, worried, frightened and almost petrified expressions.

She looked at us and almost paled.

Their pawn infront of their left bishop moved, so we moved our pawn infront of of our stone bishop, diagonal to the pawn.

Their pawn stood up and slashed our pawn to pieces with its swords and then moved to take its next position.

So maybe one of us would die.

I was voted to call the orders, because I was the best at creating strategies.

Oh no, everyones life depended on me.

I almost got killed twice throughout the game.

Piper came the closest, I moved her before the bishop would take her.

When we destroyed a piece, we had to push it off the board, or borrow one of our ally's weapons to slice it, it would then break and dissapear.

After what felt like hours their king was open yet so was Piper, and our king.

I could save Piper or risk losing our king, but there was only one place Piper could go, that was unfortunately where our king was. I thought quickly and saw how we could intercept the attack.

I would have to take their bishop away and risk getting hurt, or they moved their king to try and escape being checked.

I took their piece and they moved their king.

After what felt like another half an hour-when it was just us girls and our king-if Piper moved where I told her we would win.

Piper slowly moved across the board towards her target.

'Checkmate.' I mouthed to her when she looked at me.

'Checkmate!' She announced loudly.

The door on the other side of the room opened and we all ran through, terrified something bad will happen.

Once I got through my mother came to me, I started to weep and told her how scary it was.

I didn't even process the boys untill Percy's arms took me.

I cried to him, we sat down and he kissed my head and told me I was fine now.

Once I could see again-Percy still had his arms around me- Jason was hugging Piper and Leo was hugging Carmen.

Fran was staring into space with Tom and her mom who looked a little older than Artemis and had chocolate coloured hair hugged her.

Gwen was sitting down in a ball, while Apollo tried to comfort her and Connor tried to cheer her up.

Travis was trying to show Katie how muched he loved her by showing her flowers he had grown himself.

Demeter mouthed.

'Thanks for trying to help.'

Then Travis hugged Katie and she snuggled closer to him.

Thalia was smiling at Nico's attempt to cheer her up.

After we all had recovered, our parents made us small thrones to sit on, each one was a different colour, nothing special.

We had lunch before attempting another quest.

This next one was easier, but still a challenge.

There was ice and a door was closed, the Ice wasn't that thick, but thick enough so I could stand on it.

I had to walk on it, creating cracks everywhere without it snapping, I had one place to start and one place to finish.

I finished within a minute. I went through the door and found a big box, there was a button the other side I had to place it on, to open the forcefield and run before the forcefield was activated again which would be ten seconds and the forcefield was thirty metres away.

This was harder than I thought.

I pushed the box close to the button and got ready, I pushed it on and pushed off imagining a spider was coming after me.

I went past miliseconds before it closed, I felt the small shocky tingle go up my arm, that's how close I was, less than a milimeter away.

I walked to the door and went through it and came out in the throne room, eveyone else was already there.

Everytime I finish a quest everybody else is already in the throne room, I can't be the last to arrive, I'm not that slow, am I?

So the seventh quest was getting closer.

I wondered how hard it would be.

I walked over to Percy and grabbed his hand, he looked at me and smiled.

'One quest left for today.' I told him.

'But seven left overall.' He replied smiling.

'How was your last two quests? I asked.

'Well the chess was hard, the only ones on our board before leo checkmaked the king was all of us.' He told me.

'Who was the King?' I asked in shock.

He flashed me a smile. 'Me.' He replied in happiness.

'Do you know I could have lost you Seaweed Brain?' I asked.

'Not a chance.' He replied chuckling.

How was he taking this so lightly.

Sometimes he was so infuriating.

'How about the last quest?' I asked.

'I went pass the line and pushed the box into place before stepping through the door to here.' He replied.

Damm him and his stupid water powers.

'So how were yours?' He asked.

'About the same.' I replied. 'But some of my shirt got singed.' I told him, showing him the part of my t-shirt that went missing.

I realized we hadn't changed or had a shower since the day we thought our parents were dead.

I really needed to put new clothes on, and have a shower tonight.

'Okay demigods, we noticed all have you have completed all seven tasks, and most of us are suprised, not by our own children, but of eachothers children. We didn't think all of you would survive these quests. We have all noticed you are bruised up, you may have scratches and scars that had just been discoverd and also you may have dirt splotches over your face, but we have not decided to let you reat, the fates have let us choose a quest which will count as your eighth.' Zeus said completing his speech.

'There are four olympic events, if you have powers they will be disabled and you must complete all four events before you complete the quest, if you give up, just tell us and we will let you out.' Hades told us.

Zeus clicked and we were in an athletic stadium.

'In this stadium you will complete 100m sprint.' Poseidon says.

'Simple, all you have to do is run 100 meters and you've finished.' My mother applied.

I was racing the girls, but as long as I completed it, I was fine.

I got in position, I waited for the race to start, before I would complete this event.

The gun went off and I ran miliseconds after the shot was fired.

I was infront for a few seconds before Katie caught up with me, dam who knew she was first, we knew she was into agriculture, but didn't know she was a good athlete.

I didn't dare look behind me, it would slow me down.

I tried to catch up to Katie, but she slowly passed me and I came third, not seconds after Piper.

I was proud of both of them.

I hugged both of them and they hugged me back.

I hugged the other girls, they all looked happy, even though one of them came last, they were probably happy that they completed 100m sprint.

The board came up and the table looked like this:

Place / Name. / Time. / Points

1. Katie Gardner 0:15:68 10

2. Piper McLean 0:15:85 8

3. Annabeth Chase 0:15:98 7

4. Thalia Grace 0:16:06 5

5. Fran Adams 0:16:18 4

6. Gwen Roneth 0:16:49 3

7. Carmen Dasowh 0:16:53 1

I felt sorry for Carmen, but she was only four miliseconds behind Gwen.

I still remember when Gwen was with Percy, I was jelous and I felt really bad when she saw us kiss in the corridor, but I know she's happier with Conner.

I was still trying to figure out if it was real, when we were in school or if Percy and I had completed two quests.

I know everything I did, in both ways, but now none of them seemed like reality.

I wondered how the boy's did, I knew Travis didn't win, and by the looks so did Katie.

I was sure Percy didn't win either.

I blinked and found myself in an aquatics stadium.

'Now in this event you will complete 400 metres syncronized swimming. The first 100 metres will be breaststroke, the next will be butterfly, the third will be backstroke and the fourth will be freestyle.' Posiedon said.

I looked at myself and saw myself in a light grey bikini.

If Percy were here, he'd probably be drooling at me and I'd be blushing, but of course I would then punch him.

I couldn't wait to see who one this one, no-one would know untill we finished.

The claxon sounded and I dived into the water, I then started breaststroke, which is my strongest swimming.

I thought about the comments Percy would give me every place I could have finished.

I pushed off the wall and swam back.

If I came first he would be really happy and almost estatic.

If I came last he would comfort me and tell me not to worry, although I wouldn't be anyway.

I started the butterfly which is really hard in my opinion, this part would slow me down, s lost it would be in this event, because of this type of swimming. I was still wondering how the other girls were doing and what was going through their minds.

If I knew Thalia, if she had her powers she would electrocute the water causing it to stun us, but powers were disabled. I could hear her cursing in my mind.

I wondered if Katie would win again.

I turned back again still going slow.

I was worrying what if someone had already finished.

That would be really bad.

I was also wondering what the other two events would be, probably something else I'm bad at.

I wanted to do backstroke, I was sick of doing the butterfly, what kind of a name is butterfly for a type of swimming, its dragonflies that like water, not butterflies.

I pushed off and would have sighed if I could.

I was okay at backstroke, not brilliant, but not bad.

I wondered how everyone else woulf feel about these types of swimming. If they were good or bad at them.

I pushed back and didn't think of much else, apart from when I started breaststroke. And finished the race.

I looked up at the board and it showed this:

1. Fran Adams 5:18:53 10

2. Annabeth Chase 5:18:64 8

3. Piper McLean 5:18:72 7

4. Carmen Dasowh 5:18:86 5

5. Gwen Roneth 5:18:99 4

6. Katie Gardener 5:19:15 3

7. Thalia Grace 5:19:20 1

'Your third event will be hammer throw.' I heard Zeus say.

We heard ares whoop in the background.

Suddenly we were back in the athletics stadium.

'The winner will take the first throw, then it will go in order of how you finished in swimming.

I hate hammerthrow, I think we all did, no-one was good at it.

I watched as fran swung the hammer and let go.

It was better than how I would do.

Once we all finished the board came up showing our furthest distances.

1. Carmen Dasowh 75:653 10

2. Piper McLean 72:831 8

3. Thalia Grace 69:997 7

4. Gwen Roneth 68:006 5

5. Annabeth Chase 63:991 4

6. Fran Adams 62:354 3

7. Katie Gardener 62:351 2

I did better than I thought I would have, I went to Katie and gave her a hug.

'Don't worry, you won't win everything.' I told her.

Not really encouraging words there Annabeth.

'But, you're good at everything.' She countered.

'Actually, I haven't won't an athletic event yet.' I told her.

'You won the 100m sprint.' I told her.

'You weren't far behind.' She replied.

'I came third Katie.'

'Oh.'

'So you see, I'm not that good.' I finished

Then we had to complete the long jump.

I'll skip the information, its even boring me now.

But the results came and I wasn't really surprised.

1. Thalia Grace. 8:61. 10

2. Gwen Roneth. 8:36. 8

3. Fran Adams. 8:09. 7

4. Annabeth Chase. 7:65. 5

5. Katie Gardener. 7: 53. 4

6. Carmen Dasowh. 7: 25. 3

7. Piper McLean. 7:18. 2

Then I was back in the Throne room, the boys were also there, a big board came down and I saw all our scores it was like this.

1. Jason Grace 31

2. Percy Jackson 29

3. Tom Wild 26

4. Annabeth Chase 25

5. Fran Adams 24

6. Leo Valdez 24

7. Piper McLean 23

8. Thalia Grace 23

9. Gwen Roneth 20

10. Carmen Dasowh 19

11. Katie Gardener 18

12. Nico Di Angelo 17

13. Travis Stoll 17

14. Connor Stoll 13

'Yes.' The stolls high fived.

'Boys rule.' Jason, Percy and Tom Chorused.

'And they lose.' Thalia retorted.

'Huh?' Nico asked.

'Not you Nic.' Thalia replied.

'So what now?' Tom asked.

**How do you like it, Please leave a review.**

**Who's POV should the next chapter be.**

**If you have any questions for me ask away and I will answer next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

A Gods Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and two characters.**

6. I get my girlfriend back

**Travis's POV**

Maybe sleep, I thought.

'I don't know about you lot, but I'm tired.' Tom said yawning.

We all parted and went with our partners.

Katie dragged me behind her and we got to our room.

I was too tired to stay up, but I wouldn't sleep unless Katie did.

I went straight to the bathroom.

I splashed water over my face to keep me awake.

I got ready for bed, putting a t-shirt on.

I came out the bathroom.

I saw Katie smiling, giggling at me.

She got up and made her way to the bathroom as I went to close the door.

Just as Katie came out the bathroom in one of my t-shirts there was a knock at the door.

'Yes?' I asked.

'Travis?' Connor asked.

'Yes?' I repeated.

'What are you doing?' He asked.

'Going to sleep.' I replied adding in a fake yawn.

'Oh, okay. Night then.'

'Night Connor.' I replied.

I waited till he walked away.

'You're going to sleep?' Katie asked.

'You're wearing my t-shirt?' I retorted.

'Its comfortable, you can't make me change.' She stated.

'I don't mind.' I replied.

She giggled and came to sit next to me on our bed.

'So what shall we do?' She asked.

'Just talk.' I said.

'About what?'

'Our veiws on everyone.'

'Okay.' She replied. 'Who first?'

'Percy.'

'He's definately good at leading and he wouldn't let any of us get hurt.'

'He always helps us out, and he can change his mood quickly which makes him nice one minute, but sad the next. He makes all the activites seem like they're nothing to worry about.'

'That's because he's completed two.'

'Annabeth, she's nice, but you don't want to mess her about, else you will find yourself hung upside down the next day.'

Katie looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

'It happened to Connor.' I explained.

Katie giggled.

'She's nice, she always helps you, if you've got a problem and you can't figure it out.'

'Jason. He's a good fighter, as good as Percy, but he struggles to lead, but he does try.'

'I don't know him that much, but he does try to help you, especially if your about to fall.'

'Piper.' I stated and asked. 'She seemed shy at first, but she's awefully mean, if you piss her off.

'She is nice and also helps, if you mention pink, she'll probably kill you.'

'Fran. She's nice and is awesome at sports, although she'll never admit she likes Tom.'

'She's great, the girl night we had was epic and she really opened tp us.'

'Tom, an official Marine, you're totally screwed.' I said chuckling.

'He has a mass of muscle from working out, yeah. You're screwed.'

'Connor, he still acts as if we should do everything together, but I have you now and I have to stop acting like a child.'

'He just wants his best friend back, he misses being a prankster.'

'Gwen, she's good at keeping control, and she's english.'

'She's american and she can press her mood against a room.'

'Leo, awesome, and can apparently resist heat, he is flame boy.'

He's cool and also has muscles, he is also in a jokey kind of mood, he lifts the spirit no matter what the situation.'

'Carmen, is sweet and doesn't take a second glance.'

'She is cool and can also be firm. She can also be fun, when everyones depressed.'

'Nico, he can really set a mood, but he's also fun to be around, he can settle people down.'

'He's really romantic, he'll do anything to help, even people who are nasty to him, he never holds a grudge.'

'Thalia, she'll kick your assn before you could say hi, you can't be prepared.

'She's so lethal, but spending your time in the tree's is probably how.'

'Katie.' I said. 'Better than perfect, more stunning than drop dead georgeous. No words are able to descibe your beauty or quality.'

She just giggled in reply.

'Travis.' She started. ' Cannot describe you with handsome, or perfect, no two words can compare to the ones I will use. My Love, mine and forever.'

Okay, I don't cry, like ever, but I almost let the tears fall.

I kissed Katie with a peck, but she pulled me back for a longer kiss.

We slowly fell asleep, Katie wrapped in my arms.

'TRAVIS STOLL. GET UP NOW!' A pretty voice yelled.

I sat up and first thing I noticed about the room.

It looked different.

It was red and pink.

I was going to kill someone.

'Travis!' Katie said looking at me.

'What?' I asked innocently holding my hands up.

'What did you do to our room?' She asked.

'I didn't do anything.' I replied.

'Then why is it pink and red?'

'Look Katie, I'm just as mad as you are.' I want to kill whoever did this.

'I bet you woke up while we were asleep and changed it.'

'I can't do that.' I protested.

'You sneakilly took your arms from embracing me and changed our room.'

'Katie, love, I'm not sneaky, its Connor.'

'So you asked Connor to do it?' She asked.

'No, I hate him more than anyone else at the moment.'

'Well, I hate you more than anyone else at the moment, she stormed out.

I saw the guys standing in the doorway.

'Hi.' I said. 'I guess you heard that huh?' I sniffed. 'Yeah, she'll never forgive me, she's going to hate me forever.' I said.

'Wait a minute, all our girlfriends hate us.' Jason said.

'No Jase, its just me.' I reminded him.

'No, before we found out about our parents "supposed death" it was all of us.'

'Ecxept me.' Conner interjected.

'What?' I exclaimed.

'Gwen and I had our first date, the morning before we came to Olympus.' He told us.

'I don't want to have to get back with them again, if they find out that we didn't forgive them.' Percy said.

'We still need to do something special.' Nico agreed.

'Okay, Connor and I will laugh watching you lot fail epically.' Tom said.

I could just picture them both siting in sun chairs, in shorts and a cocktail with sunglasses chucling at us.

I thought of what I could do to get back with Katie, but it seems as if all of us had the same idea, there was only one way, that could happen, well two, but one of them was waiting at least six years, and I didn't have that long, I'd have to think of something else to think of before that.

I would have to ask Demeter.

I ran out the room, I had to remember about the colour to ask someone later.

I ran to the throne room.

All the gods were in conversation.

'Hello Stoll what may we do for you?' Zeus asked.

'Um I just came by to ask to Demeter.' I told them.

'Very well.' Demeter said standing from her throne and shrinking to human size.

'Yes young demigod, what do you wish?' She asked.

I want to show Katie how much she means to me, I want to give her a garden here on Olympus.' I said.

'Oh, well I have an empty lot up here, you can use that, do you know anything about agriculture?' She asked.

'Not much.'

'Do you know anything about horticulture?' She asked.

'No.' I replied.

'Boy we have some work to do.

'Now first we must travel to the market.'

She took me to the market and we bought multi-purpose compost and a few seeds I picked out.

I thought Katie would like them, most if them were strong scented. I aslo brought carrot seeds, I knew she loved carrots.

We got to the plot.

'Okay Travis, pick up the garden fork.' I obeyed.

'Now dig over the soil.' I looked at her confused.

Put the fork halfway in the soil and twist, and do it over the whole plot.'

'What?!' I exclaimed.

'Come on, time is money.' She said, slicing open the multi-purpose compost bag.

She put it all over the plot.

After twenty minutes I had finished. I was sweaty.

'You've hardly done anything Travis.' Demeter said.

'Exacty, this is the most work I've done since school.' I told her.

'Now we will plant the seeds. What will you plant first?' She said holding out the packets.

'Carrots.' I said without hesitation.

I started putting the carrots in drills, or lines evenly spaced out.

Then I coverd them over.

'You need to talk to them, it encourages them.

'Okay.' I said hesitant.

'Hi carrots, I need your help, its really important, you're my girlfriends favourite vegetable and she's mad with me, so if you could help me it would be great, and I know you can grow into beautiful big carrots.' I said felling a little stupid.

'TRAVIS?!' I heard a yell.

'Oh hey dad, isn't gardening calming?' I asked.

'What have you done to him Demeter?' My dad asked.

'I helped him learn how to plant and take care of a plot.'

'Why?' He asked.

'What do we do now Travis.' Demeter asked.

I picked up the watering can with the rose on the end and evenly spread it out.

'Nooo.' My dad said.

'Come on Travis, my boy snap out of it, you're the pranking type of child. He held my jumper and lifted me up. 'Don't do this Travis, its just a girl.' He said.

I snapped out.

'Dad, she's not just a girl, dad. I love her and I want to give her something she'll love.' I said.

'Well give her an exploding pink baloon.' Hermes suggested.

'No, I want to stay with Katie, never leave her, she's already pissed off with me. I've asked upon Demeters help to save my relationship. Look Demeter the Carrots are already coming out.'

'You're a natural Travis.' She praised me.

'Sorry dad, I think you should leave I need to plant these seeds now.' I said.

He left looking helpless, I felt a little sorry for him.

'He'll come around Travis, don't worry.

'Okay' I said and took the moonlace seeds from. Demeter. 'Can you cover the plot up?' I asked.

She made it dark over the plot, I put six moonlace seeds in and talked to them, asking them to help me.'

Once I planted the pansies and a small fern at the back I watered and left it to grow.

I went back to my room and I painted it a grass green after I had moved everything out.

Once it dried I went to the market and bought everything Katie would like, after I had only two drachmah left.

I bought a double bed with a green duvet and pillow case. I made the bed and put a soft while plush bunny on her pillow.

I brought an oak cupboard and chet of draws, the chest of draws had a three-way mirror. It also had her favourite perfume and beauty products atop.

I spent most of my money on her. I also bought her a batch of tulips, I also knew she loved them, I put them in a purple vase.

I then went to the throne room.

'Thankyou so much for your help Demeter.' I said.

I know you'll make my daughter happy.

'For forever and ever.' I agreed.

'Travis.' I heard a voice.

I turned.

'Hi Fran.' I replied

'You need to come and see Katie.'

'Wish me luck.' I said. To Demeter and headed off.

'I came up to my plot and saw Katie.

'Travis.' she was crying.

'Hey.' I went towards her.

'Did you do this?' She asked.

'Just for you.' I replied.

'I love it thankyou.'

'I don't want to make you cry anymore, so I'm terribly sorry about making you cry even more now.'

I took her to our room. She satrted to cry.

'Oh, Travis.' She said.

She was definately speechless.

I took the bunny off the bed and gave it to her.

'Thankyou.' She said taking the bunny and giving me a hug.

'I have no money left, that's how much I love you.' I replied.

I kissed her on the forehead.

'I love you too.' She said planting a kiss on my lips.

We made our way to the throne room for our last tasks before the fear task.

'Everyone was already there.'

'I can see you're all ready and happy.' Zeus said.

'The next quest is you facing your fear , because we felt we shouldn't do it for your last quest, we have a last quest for you, get ready for your ninth quest.

**How do you like it, Please leave a review.**

**Who's POV should the next chapter be.**

**If you have any questions for me ask away and I will answer next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

A Gods Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and two characters.**

7. Insects

**CARMEN'S POV**

'I can see you're all ready and happy.' Zeus said.

'The next quest is you facing your fear , because we felt we shouldn't do it for your last quest, we have a last quest for you, get ready for your ninth quest.

I wasn't ready for this, not now.

Its like you get bad news from a hospital.

'You have five days left to live.' The next day, you get a call. 'Sorry you're going to die tomorrow.'

I can't handle this pressure, its just too much.

I need to sit down.

I now realized I was in tall grass, I had no time to take in my surroundings, I was dying inside. I could hear scuttling and scratching, I could hear buzzing and some other noises aswell.

I was starting to hyperventilate, I kept turning, every direction I heard a noise, a noise came in different directions every half a second.

I was scared.

Okay not scared what's the word that makes you freeze?

Petrified.

'Yeah that's it.

I was absolutely petrified.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

I felt the urge to run, but I was afraid of running into a giant insect, the gods must have thought of every insect.

I was going to die.

I've never hurt an insect on purpose, I've always been too scared, it like some people have arachnaphobia.

Me I have entomophobia.

I have fainted once or twice, upon seeing large insects, even if they're pictures, I will still faint, that's a definate.

I decided to run in a direction.

When I heard a sound in the direction I was running I would switch direction.

I saw a harlequinn ladybird, in all its glory perched on a blade of grass, looking out at something infront of it.

I froze as soon as I saw it.

These harlequinns are experts at keeping quiet.

I was expecting it to turn stealthily and jump at me, it would make me scream in terror.

It would probably eat me. I mean, I'm as small as an aphid, I didn't know how many aphids there were and what colours there were, I just hope it wasn't purple, because that what I was wearing.

I was able to make myself move, slowly I crept behind it, hoping it would not turn.

Just before I got to the other side of it, it shot off.

I squealed in horror.

So I have faces one insect and I almost died.

Sometimes I have panic attacks, but I don't take the medication or gone to a consultant, my dad says I'll be fine.

This phobia doesn't affect all aphrodite kids, just me.

I started to run out of breath so I walked.

I'm not scared of spiders unless they're bigger than a jam jar cap, then I can't touch it with my hands.

I've seen spider pictures, that will blow your mind.

You may think that entomophobia is a stupid phobia, well what I say to that is whatever phobia you have is a stupid phobia.

There's always a way to come over your fear and its is not face it, you could seek out a counsolor, see a phsyciatrist or try facing it, it doesn't work with me.

You saw me with the ladybird didn't you?

I have more that one fear, but the other one isn't really that big and its not so much of a fear, its just I hate wearing make up.

Not a trait you would normally find in a female-or male- Aphrodite child.

I came to the edge of the grass.

Freedom I thought.

I climbed ontop of a blade and went onto the path.

My legs were shaking. I slowly sat down on the rugged path.

A big black creature entered my view, but as soon as it entered it was gone.

I looked in the direction it went in, which was a huge mistake, another creature followed it.

My eyes widened, I was really scared now.

I looked in the direction that the creatures came from, then a third, fourth and fifth followed.

A few seconds followed when silence stuck in the air.

Then a sixth creature came.

I took a good look at it and, I saw it was a garden ant.

I let out a small yelp, but it kept going.

It couldn't have heard me, or it chose to ignore me.

I was immediatly stuck to one of the ants middle legs.

I'd like to say I felt at ease, but for the first minute my thought was "ahh".

After that, I tried to guess everybody elses fear, I'm sure Leo's was losing someone in a fire, just like he lost his mother.

Pipers was falling, she told me, her story about how she was on a set of her dads when they weren't shooting and she fell off of the balcony and fell thirty feet onto a safety mat, but she screamed the whole way down.

Jason's was the dark, he was trapped in a dark room once, it had no windows and he took ages to find the light switch, he said he'd be scared if he couldn't find the lightswitch.

Frans was scared of flying, well not really flying, being in a plane, she doesn't like it, especially if its been abandoned for a while.

Tom is scared of being left in the wild, which is ironic considering his last name. He doesn't like being left alone surrounded, by wild animals.

Gwens fear is being tied on a train track with a train coming at her, I can understand that, a twenty ton train coming at you full speed, you would be scared.

Connors fear would be small in his own room, he doesn't like things that are a lot bigger than him, especially the things in his room.

Katie and Travis's fears are the same, they are both afraid of being up in a high place, well at least they would be together, I guess, or the gods were being horrible and kept them seperate.

Percy's fear was drowning, which is also ironic since he can swim underwater, the gods had probably taken away his powers.

Annabeth was scared of spiders, because of the Arachne story, all of Athena's children were afraid of spiders.

I had realized that the ant I was stuck to had stopped, I realized it was picking up a small stick, it put it on its back and turned around back the way it came, I didn't want to be taken into an ants nest, I needed to think how to get off of the ant and quickly.

I tried to push myself off, but it did no good

I looked up at the stick on the ants back, I bet that, could help me off, but I needed to take it off without the ant noticing, I needed something to match its weight, but I could only think of myself.

I climbed up as fast as I could, it took me ten minutes, because of the ants leg, it was sticky, so I couldn't get off.

I stood upon the ant, with the stick next to me, I looked where we were heading, I saw a small mould, at least a foot, from where we were if I was my origional size.

I didn't have much time to operate the manouvere I wanted to perform.

I looked where the grass was.

I jumped from the ants back and onto the grass.

I prepared for the impact and closed my eyes, but I didn't feel anything, also the stick in my hand felt too small.

I opened my eyes and found I was my origional size and all the gods were looking at us.

I was on a six by six metre piece of garden.

I stepped off and it vanished, not two seconds later I was engulfed by Leo.

His- as he called it-Leo hug.

'Well done Demigods, you have completed your ninth quest, you only have five left, but the last five could kill you, they are harder than the monsters you will, have or would have faced already.' Zeus said.

'What!?' Travis asked. 'That last quest almost killed me!'

'I was joking.' Zeus said chuckling, but no-one else laughed.

'Anyway, how about you have something to eat before the next quest.' Hera suggested.

'Actually Jason, Tom I need to talk to you both.'

**Please leave a review if you have anything to say about this.**

**Who's POV should the next chapter be.**

**If you have any questions for me ask away and I will answer next chapter**


End file.
